Rogue equipment
Rogue Gear guide. Armor * Rare leather Armor analysis * Epic leather Armor analysis * Rogue resist guide * Leather Resist List * Rogue Sets Weapons * Rare dagger analysis * Epic dagger analysis * Rare sword analysis * Epic sword analysis General Rogue Armor Selection Pre-60 Rogue Rogue can only wear leather/cloth armor,see also Leather Armor level 1-25 you can buy some standard leather armors when you start you wow life.you may be lucky to get some good leather armors(green in color) from mobs' corpse or from quest.Defias Leather set is quite suitable for rogues below level 20.but you can get superior quality armors as follows: ,bop,requires level 18,from Wailing Caverns ,boe,requires level 19,from recipe (quest rewards) ,boe,quest rewards involve The Deadmines ,bop,requires level 19,one of Defias Leather set. ,boe,requires level 19,world drop,from AH,@@. ,boe,requires level 22,world drop. ,boe,requires level 22,from recipe. ,boe,requires level 22,world drops. ,boe,requires level 25,Gnomeregan trash mob static drop. ,boe,requires level 25,world drop. ,bop,requires level 25,Razorfen Kraul trash mob static drop. ,boe,requires level 25,world drop. level 26-45 During this period,you can head into many dungeons if you like,such as Shadowfang Keep ,Gnomeregan ,The Scarlet Monastery,Uldaman,Razorfen Kraul,Razorfen Downs,Zul'Farrak.The quest rewards and boss loots are rich and generous. ,boe,requires level 26,world drops. ,boe,requires level 27,from recipe. ,boe,requires level 27, The Scarlet Monastery trash mob static drop. ,boe,requires level 30,Uldaman trash mob static drop. ,bop,requires level 30,from Gnomeregan rare spawn boss Dark Iron Ambassador. ,bop,requires level 30,from The Scarlet Monastery rare spawn boss Fallen Champion. ，boe,requires level 31,world drop. ,boe,requires level 31,world drop. ,boe,requires level 32,Uldaman trash mob static drop. ,bop,quest rewards involving Gnomeregan. ,boe,requires level 33, The Scarlet Monastery trash mob static drop. ,boe,requires level 33,Uldaman rare spawn mob Digmaster Shovelphlange(out of dungeon) drop. ,boe,requires level 34,Razorfen Downs trash mob static drop. ,bop,requires level 37,from Razorfen Downs boss Tuten'kash. ,boe,requires level 3７,world drop. ,bop,requires level 37,from Razorfen Downs boss Glutton. ,boe,requires level 3８,world drop ,bop,requires level 42,from Zul'Farrak rare spawn boss Zerillis. ,boe,requires level 45,from Arena Treasure Chest. ,bop,requires level 45,from Zul'Farrak boss Chief Ukorz Sandscalp. ,boe,requires level 45,from leatherworking. level 46-60 Probably you may run Maraudon, Temple of Atal'hakkar and Blackrock Depths besides you normal level up.when you reach level 60,there is a variety of choice of gear,so we only list equipment before 60.you can go Rogue Gear Guide for further information. ,bop,requires level 46,from Maraudon rare spawn boss Meshlok the Harvester. ,bop,requires level 46,from Maraudon boss Razorlash. ,bop,from reward of rogue class quest. ,bop,from reward of rogue class quest. ,bop,requires level 47,from the 6 bosses of Temple of Atal'hakkar ,bop,requires level 47,from Temple of Atal'hakkar boss Atal'alarion. ,bop,requires level 48,from Maraudon boss Rotgrip. Stormshroud Armor set,boe,requires level 50/52/54,from leatherworking. ,boe,requires level 50,world drop. ,boe,requires level 50,world drop. ,bop,requires level 50,from Blackrock Depths boss Eviscerator ,bop,requires level 52,from Blackrock Depths boss Lord Incendius ,bop,requires level 52,from Blackrock Depths boss Hurley Blackbreath ,bop,requires level 53,from Blackrock Depths boss General Angerforge Devilsaur Armor set,boe,requires level 53/55,from leatherworking. ,bop,requires level 54,from Blackrock Depths boss High Priestess of Thaurissan 60 Rogue When you reach 60,a lot of people may continuously run dungeons or join in raid group. 5-10ppl dungeons This include Stratholme, Blackrock Spire, Scholomance, Dire Maul,we categorize leather armors to some types: * Resist Gear See also Main Resist List.But the information categorized by armor type may confuse us,because besides rogue leather,there are also many resist gear designed for caster druid.Therefore you can go to Rogue Resist Gear for further information. *Tier 0 and Tier 0.5 set Tier 0 is Shadowcraft Armor, Tier 0.5 set is acquired through a quest series.It is said that Tier 0.5 is designed for casual people those who have no or few time to join raid group. * +%Critical to Strike Gear There is a list of so famous +%critical strkie chance gears: * Attack Power Gear * Dodge & +%Chance to Hit Gear (PVE oriented) Leather Armor Category +%Critical to Strike Attack Power +%Chance to Hit +%Chance to Dodge (2) (2) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (60) (50) (40) (40) (34) (30) (24) (2) (2) (1) (1) (1) (1) (2) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1) 20-40raid dungeons * Tier 1 & Tier 2 & Tier 3 * Armor Comparison We simply give the following rule to categorize the leather armor: If the leather armor has any attribute of "%Chance to Hit" or "%Chance to Dodge",we categorize it to one of the "%chance" type.i.e.one of "%Chance to Crit","%Chance to Hit" or "%Chance to Dodge".else,go to step 2. If the leather armor has attribute of "%Chance to crit",then give each unit of "%Chance to Crit" a score of 15, we categorize it to "%chance" type if the total score larger than 1/3 of "stamina+agility+strength+AP".Else,we categorize it to one of "Stamina","Agility","Attack Power".e.g.Item of "1%chance to crit/10agi/20ap",because 15*1 > 1/3 * (10+20),so it should fall into "%Chance" Group. If the armor falls into "%chance" group,and the leather armor has any attribute of "%Chance to Crit","%Chance to Hit" or "%Chance to Dodge",we give each unit of 15 score,10 score and 11 score.Then simply compare each score.It should falls into the largest score type.e.g.armor with 1crit/2hit/1dodge,then each score would be 15 score/20 score/11 score,20>15>11,thus it belong to "%Chance to Hit" type. If the armor doesn't fall into "%chance" group,we simply figure out the largest number of "stamina","agility" and "strength+AP",the armor falls into the type of the largest above number.e.g.if strength+AP > agility > stamina,the armor should categorized to "Attack Power" type. +%Chance to xxx Group Name & Category %Chance to Crit %Chance to Hit %Chance to Dodge ZG Foror's Eyepatch (2%) Shadow Panther Hide Gloves (1%) Blooddrenched Footpads (1%) Shadow Panther Hide Belt (1%) AQ20 Southwind Helm (1%) MC Aged Core Leather Gloves (1%) BWL Boots of the Shadow Flame (2%) Taut Dragonhide Belt (1%) AQ40 Gloves of Enforcement (1%) Qiraji Execution Bracers (1%) Guise of the Devourer (1%) Outdoor Bosses Dark Heart Pants (2%) Attributes Oriented Group Name & Category Stamina Agility Attack Power ZG Blooddrenched Leggings (35) Blooddrenched Grips (34ap) AQ20 Thick Silithid Chestguard (30) Toughened Silithid Hide Gloves (18) Boots of the Vanguard (22) Chitinous Shoulderguards (25) Scaled Bracers of the Gorger (15) MC Fireguard Shoulders (28) BWL Interlaced Shadow Jerkin (25) Taut Dragonhide Shoulderpads (46ap) AQ40 Hive Tunneler's Boots (30) Gloves of the Hidden Temple (22) Thick Qirajihide Belt (20) Bile-Covered Gauntlets (21) Mantle of Wicked Revenge (30) Vest of Swift Execution (41) Outdoor Bosses Circlet of Restless Dreams (38) Unnatural Leather Spaulders (19) Doomhide Gauntlets (42ap) Dragonspur Wraps (34ap) Weapon Selection Main Weapon Dagger Rogue see also dagger Sword Rogue Hammer Rogue Fist Rogue Bow & Gun & Thrown Rogue use Bow & Gun & Crossbow mainly for its attribute. item categories sheer Attributes chance to crit chance to hit Bow (18agi) (9sta/24ap) (8NR/22ap) (11agi/8sta) (10agi/4sta) (10agi/4sta) (10sta/4agi) (2str/3agi/9sta) (11agi) (3sta/10SR) (22ap) (8agi/4sta) (24ap/1%) (3agi/1%) Crossbow (5sta/7NR/24ap) (8str/7agi) (4agi/9sta) (9agi/4sta) (5str/5sta/5agi/1%) (1%) Gun (14agi/7sta) (30ap) (14agi) (10sta/4agi) (4sta/20ap) (4agi/6sta/6SR) (9sta/4spi) (6sta/1%) Thrown Enchant Category:Guides Category:Rogues Category:Gear Guides